The present disclosure relates to minimally invasive and catheter delivered revascularization systems for use in the vasculature, especially those suited for usage above the juncture of the Subclavian Artery and Common Carotid Artery. In particular, this disclosure relates to revascularization devices for use in treatment of ischemic stroke, including improved neurological medical devices which are tethered or reconstrainable self-expanding neurological medical devices.